polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
El Kadsreball
El Kadsreball is a island countryball located in Pacific Ocean near North America. Like his brothers (except Vicnoraball), he is the part of the Anglosphere and NATO, and is the only Countryball with biological parentballs of the same sex. He has two states and two territories. El Kadsreball is a notorious countryball for being the homeland of Technic Heroes, one of the world's most famous movie franchises, his fast food chains Sminster and Yum Bucket which are way better USAball's food chains and his energy drink Technic. El Kadsreball was born on March 29, 1989 (though El Kadsre Day is in August 27 not for long), so his astrological sign is Aries. History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact of Japanese and European civilizations, his clay was originally owned by 7ball. Here, they learned the love and the care of all animals and plants that live there. It is said they got here during the glacial period and some of them left their group behind to form a great and long-lasting kingdom. Colonzation The status quo was defied in the 1800s when the Japanese came to his clay and then settle there. New Japanball then gained independence from Japanball in 1834. As New Japanball After its independence, New Japanball turns itself into the more Westernized and modernized state. Sometime in the 1860s, New Japanball starts trading with European countryballs. Great War In 1914, as New Japanball renamed itself to Sentanese Empireball because he is building a empire and strengthening his army and navy, the great war broke out. Their army fought with the Aussies and the Kiwis against the Turks while the rest fought with the Japs, the Brits and the French against the Germans. After the war ended in 1918, Sentanese Empire became the member of the League of Nations. As Republic of El Kadsre In 1940, a year after WWII broke out, KSRball was born in the north-eastern chunk of the Sentanese Empireball's clay. It was not long until ten years later, where they invaded most of Sentanball's clay and some of Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay and renaming himself to Republic of El Kadsreball. Divided El Kadsre In 1958, Many countryballs immigrated to his clay, which makes El Kadsreball so angry, he eventually exploded into three pieces. Its remaining government occupied in East El Kadsreball, while the Brits occupied West El Kadsreball and the Soviets occupied North El Kadsreball (although it didn't last long until 1961, when North El Kadsreball got rid of communism and made itself a republic.). In 1968, West El Kadsreball invaded East El Kadsreball's clay after being too racist to immigrants and abusing its power. As Vlokozu Union In November 11, 1969, Mikeyball took over El Kadsre's, Mahri's and Sentan's clays and the Vlokozu Unionball was born. Bionicle and Technic were invented during this period. It was not long until 1971, where he sends his astronauts to Marsball, which technically ended the Space Race. In 1977, Vlokozu Union conquered Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay, marking the end of Vicnoran monarchy, for a while... In response of his illegal occupation of Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay, Vlokozu Unionball was kicked out of NATOball, which led him to create Pacific Pactball, the rival of both NATOball and Warsaw Pactball. He got everyone from Japanball to Arab Leagueball to join Pacific Pactball. In 1982, Vlokozu Unionball helped UKball reclaimed Falklandsball's clay back from Argentinaball, which resulted in victory. In 1989, Vlokozu was badly shot by Hukinaball's son in Japanball's clay. As the result, his Pacific Pactball members started to leave and its states declared independance, and Vlokozu Unionball ultimately collapsed. Modern-day El Kadsre El Kadsreball was born after Vlokozu Unionball collapsed. He once behaved more lightly than his old self, but he then pulled himself back together when terrorists took over Sentanball's clay. In 2002, El Kadsreball joined forces with Mahriball and the exiled Sentanball and invaded Fusaball to claim Sentanball's clay back to him from Gyönyörű Földünkball. In 2008, his stock market crashed while Toshiball, who got kicked by El Kadsreball's forces in 2011, is still in power. In 2013, the earthquake struck the south-eastern chunk of his clay, and partially destroying Capulcoball, which makes 2013 a bad year for him. Relationships Friends/Mates * Australiaball - Stepdad. Loved his accent, his media and his culture. He imports Holdens to my clay and he even lets me film Technic Heroes shows and movies on his clay (including two original Bionicle films). Besides, he is the biggest Technic Heroes fan. Love you c*nt. We can have a barbecue and go hunting together someday. I would definitely love to teach you how to be nice to your natives and how to give them respects. * Japanball - Claimed daddy. Totally loved his cities, his cars, his culture and his amazing inventions such as manga, anime, sushi and ramune. El Kadsreball be also be otaku country. UCC, Kirin and Ito En has offices in my clay. Also is the origin nation of Hot Cat Wife Yoko. * Sentanball - Closest brother. Helped him get his clay back in the Battle of Fusa. Also, His dictator leader Isko Hazakte is a big fan of Bionicle. * Ikeda Islandsball - My son. Isolated but also a tourist destination for foreigners. He has great hotels and beaches. * UKball - Great uncle. Probably a closest friend in Europe. I like his tea, his music and his shows. And do yourself a favor and give Toshiball back to me or else!! * Venezuelaball - A bizarre socialist but a good pal of our people. Now get your embassy in London to send Toshiball back or else, and also stop treating Palestineball like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. * Italyball - Totally loved his pizza, his cars, and he made eurobeat and he also made Italo disco during the glorious Vlokozu era! Also the origin nation of Technic Heroes god Pasi Peure. * Republic of Guyball - Good friends, Thanks for hating Palestine as he doesn't gib me Gaza. * Equatorial Guineaball - Sends me lots of oil. I'm also glad their dictator president Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo speaks Spanish. * North El Kadsreball - Little socialist twin brother. We share some of our markets together. * Vicnoraball - Eldest brother. Glad his monarchy came back. Sorry for seizing your clay in 1977. * USAball - Uncle, neighbor and a good pal of mine. Sorry for when my daddy blew up Pearl Harbor when I was still KSRball. and he seriously has to stop stealing my ideas and my celebrities! And he can't even stop me from having a successful movie business, hah! * Israelcube - Best friend in the Middle East. Sorry for when stepdaddy no. 2 stopped diplomatic relations with you back in 2004-2005 and 2016. At least you gave us Harley Michaels. * New Zealandball - Stepdaddy no. 2 and the home of Jebs. * Jipushiball - Future grandson. Tourist attraction (I actually recognised you as a state but don't tell anyone about this! This is embarrassing and we'll end up in huge deep shit!!!) * Chinaball - Communist mommy (technically, but actually a guy) and the home of Sagwa, Dongwa, and Hot Kitten Girl Sheegwa. Gives us tons of coal and immigrants. We also recognize Taiwanball and there is nothing you can do about it, hah! * Taiwanball - Auntie on mommy's side. I wish mommy was nicer to you. You also gave us Technic Heroes goddess Sung Gim. * Canadaball - Uncle. I love his shows and his culture. * YinYangiaball - Friend. He allows my shows to be on his country. * Algeriaball - Other best friend in the Middle East. Gave Canadaball Flora Balzano for the folks living on my clay. * Senegalball - Best friend in Africa. There was immigration to Romrac during the glorious Vlokozu era and I love his culture. They also gave us Bruno Jones. * UAEball - Another friend of mine in the Middle East, but he should into friends with Israelcube. * Icelandball - I love LazyTown and your culture! * Eukestauziaball - Adopted son, born as the result of a one-night stand between Franceball and Egyptball. Neutral/Depends on My Mood * Argentinaball - Got angry at me for helping UKball get Falklandsball back from him back in 1982 when I was Vlokozu Unionball. Also, WHY YOU BRING MY DEGENERATES TO YOUR CLAY DURING THE FANTASTIC AND GLORIOUS VLOKOZU UNIONBALL ERA!?! * Barokiapyramid - Why you have diplomatic relations with Israelcube when you don't recognize it? Wait, I know yuo want Palestine free, right? But at least you gave us Jayden Phillip. * Iranball - Weird psuedo-socalist who hates my uncle and Israelcube. AND HE ALSO TOOK IN DEGENERATES DURING THE VLOKOZU ERA! * Serbiaball - Kebab remover. He and his brothers need to apologize for ALSO TAKING IN DEGENERATES DURING THE TIME OF THE GREAT VLOKOZU UNIONBALL! * Kazakhbrick - Why you upset over Borat? At least you gave us Ayzere Niyazova. Enemies/Dickheads * Gyönyörű Földünkball - The evil creation of Horvathball. YOU ARE A FUCKING WORST!! YOU STOLE SENTANBALL'S CLAY IN 1995! JUST TAKE A LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOUR OWN CITIZENS!!!! YOU ARE A FALSE COUNTRYBALL! THANK FUCKING GOD WE KILLED YOU!!!!! 2002 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!! (but at least you allowed us to film some Technic Heroes films on your stolen clay) * North Koreaball - Hates me because I'm friends with USAball and threatened me with a nuclear strike. YOU ARE A FALSE KOREABALL! ARGH! REMOVE KIM FAMILY!!!!!! REMOVE JUCHE!!!!!!!! (but at least you gave us Samantha Vlokozu, and we are trying of into friends as of late) * ISISball - You are a terroist, and you should be ashamed of yourselves. * Palestineball - Palestine? More like Palescam. Stop messing around Israelcube and get off his clay! Family * Tokugawaball - Ancestor * New Japanball - Ancestor * Sentanese Empireball - Ancestor * KSRball - Ancestor * Republic of El Kadsreball - Great grandfather * West El Kadsreball - Grandfather * East El Kadsreball - Great-uncle * Vlokozu Unionball - True Father (actually I'm him disguised as my current form) * Japanball - Claimed Father * Chinaball - Claimed Mother who is actually a uncle * UKball - Great-uncle * Spainball - Great-aunt * Australiaball - Stepfather * New Zealandball - Stepfather * USAball - Uncle * Canadaball - Uncle * Malaysiaball - Uncle * Indonesiaball - Uncle * Tringapore - Uncle * Argentinaball - Uncle * Chileball - Uncle * Peruball - Uncle * Republic of Guyball - Uncle * Colombiaball - Uncle * Ecuadorball - Uncle * Uruguayball - Uncle * Venezuelaball - Uncle * Boliviaball - Uncle * Paraguayball - Uncle * Cubaball - Uncle who I don't care about much of the time * Dominican Republicball - Uncle * Guatemalaball - Uncle * Hondurasball - Uncle * El Salvadorball - Uncle * Nicaraguaball - Uncle * Costa Ricaball - Uncle * Equatorial Guineaball - Uncle * North Koreaball - Uncle who hates me * South Koreaball - Aunt * Taiwanball - Aunt who turns out she's actually my mother. * YinYangiaball - Uncle * Mexicoball - Stepfather * North El Kadsre - Twin brother * Sentanball - Brother * Mahriball - Sister * Vicnoraball - Brother * Ikeda Islandsball - Son * Eukestauziaball - Adopted son * Philippinesball - Cousin * Hong Kongball - Cousin * Macauball - Cousin * Papua New Guineaball - Cousin * Liberiaball - Cousin * Guamball - Cousin * Marshall Islandsball - Cousin * Palauball - Cousin Gallery Countryballsagwacosplaying.png|El Kadsreball and Barokiapyramid cosplaying as Sheegwa and Sagwa Category:El Kadsreball Category:Anti Palestine Category:Rich